An Unexpected Family
by Rivulet027
Summary: Sequel to ‘Everyone Accounted For.’ When an old acquaintance threatens to take Andros’ morpher from him, it leads to a series of events that leaves several ranger teams battling new and darker enemies. Mpreg. Jason/Andros, Karone/Zhane, Billy/Rocky
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: Andros/Jason, Past Andros/OMC (Lori), Zhane/Karone, Billy/Rocky, Kim/Kat, hint at Tommy/Hayley…

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box, I'm merely playing.

Warning: There is slash, femslash and het in this story. Don't like any of that, don't read it. Also Mpreg (Andros) and Trip being from the past.

A/N: Thanks to pockythoughts for letting me spaz at her when this was being difficult. Also thanks to everyone else who contributed when Karone was giving me issues about what morpher she was going to get.

An Unexpected Family:

Zhane watched as Karone wrapped her hands around the steaming mug before settling down into a chair that allowed her to look worriedly out into space. He rested his hand on her shoulder, gave it a squeeze as he also contemplated the stars.

"He'll be back," he reassured, breaking the silence that had settled between them.

"You don't know that," she challenged before she took a sip of her tea.

He spun a nearby chair around, straddled it as he faced her. As he rested his chin on the back of it he pointed out, "He's only been gone two days and at least he left a note this time."

"It didn't say where he was going or why," she stressed, "We don't even know if he's on a mission or if he just felt the need to get away from all of us."

Zhane shrugged, "Well that's Andros for you."

Karone took another sip of her tea before she said quietly, "Sometimes I'm not even sure he wants me around."

As Zhane opened his mouth to protest a throat clearing in the doorway caused them both to turn. Zhane frowned. Karone started to blush.

"Look, I'm sorry to interrupt," T.J. told them, "but there's an incoming transmission from someone who says he has to talk to Andros and he won't believe us that he's not here. Actually he's doing his best to barely acknowledge our existence."

"Did he say who he is? Or who he's with?" Zhane questioned as Karone stood.

"He won't tell us who he's with, just demanded to talk to Andros more than once. He said his name's Fren," T.J. continued.

Zhane swore.

"I take it you know him?" T.J. questioned as Karone turned to look at him, concern wrinkling her brow.

"He survived? How did that...when we couldn't even save…he survived?" Zhane exclaimed as he stood, "I bet he's after Andros' morpher again. He can't have it. He knows it's not his."

"He wants what?" Karone asked, voice dangerous and low.

Both he and T.J. snapped around to look at her. Then Zhane wrapped a calming arm around her, both siblings had a tendency to get overprotective of the other when they perceived a threat. He pressed a kiss to her cheek before he promised his fiancé that he'd take care of Fren. The look she gave him in response let him know that she was only letting him deal with Fren because it was obvious that he knew the threat better than she did.

When they got to the bridge the rest of his friends were obviously trying to appear busy, though each stood in a stiff uncomfortable position at different work stations. Zhane greeted Fren with false enthusiasm.

Fren glared a less-than-impressed look at him, "I asked to speak with Andros, not with you. Can't they get a simple request right?"

"And as the other's told you, he's unavailable," Zhane reasoned, "I guess you'll just have to talk to me."

Fren raised an eyebrow, "I doubt, even someone as obviously unqualified as Andros, would take off on their own, on a day when they knew The Counsel was intervening to discuss their fate."

"What?" Cassie asked turning from her station. Carlos gave the screen a concerned glance as Ashley seemed to stare more resolutely at the screen in front of her. Zhane felt more than saw Karone step up beside him. He silently prayed to every God he'd ever heard of that she'd let him handle this, let him dig out the information that Andros had kept from them.

"So you got The Counsel to actually hold a meeting? How'd you manage that?" Zhane questioned.

"That was simple," Fren told him.

He had to be bluffing, Zhane concluded as he struggled to keep the frown off his face when Fren didn't elaborate. Hoping to get more information Zhane goaded, "Come on, you know you want to brag."

"I've no need to brag," Fren sneered, "He's made it overly clear throughout his years of service that he's unqualified and doesn't deserve his morpher."

"He saved the world. He saved Earth," Cassie told him, "He saved your planet."

"When?" Fren asked, "He didn't save KO-35. I seem to remember having to flee for my life."

"There was nothing we could've done," Zhane managed, "Many lost their lives that day; family, friends, teammates. I almost lost my own life."

Fren sat back in his chair, a smirk slowly spreading his face, "And Andros reacts by what? Going gallivanting around space, that hardly seems the action of a proper leader."

"What do you want?" Karone demanded.

"The morpher that was denied me. It belonged to my family long before it belonged to yours," Fren told her.

"It was already decided that the morpher belongs to Andros," Zhane argued back.

Fren leaned back in his chair with a smirk, "And all he's done since is prove how unqualified and undeserving he is of such an honor."

"What?" Ashley questioned turning from her station.

Fren glared, "His complete disrespect for our traditions. His attempts to change those traditions simply needed to be remedied and on those grounds it wasn't hard to get The Counsel to review my case against him."

"What traditions?" Cassie asked obviously confused.

Zhane's gaze snapped over to Cassie, he took her in with a sinking feeling that he knew exactly what Fren was going to say next.

"You're wearing a morpher," Fren told her, "That in itself…"

"I thought it was agreed," Zhane interrupted, "by the families that had claim to their morphers that these four could continue to use them until they decided not to."

"What are you guys talking about?" TJ demanded with a frown.

"Those morphers that you're wearing belong to certain families, to be passed down among their decedents. You've no claim to them, especially not the yellow and pink. Only males wear morphers on KO-35," Fren explained, the disdain evident in his voice.

Knowing he was repeating himself, but knowing he had to calm them before they started arguing with Fren Zhane glared and said, "The few remaining members of the families who could lay claim to those morphers decided that these four should have them until such time as they decided to retire."

"That was before Andros made appeals to have the laws changed so females could become rangers."

"Good for him," Ashley muttered. Cassie nodded her agreement. Carlos sent a smirk Ashley's way and TJ frowned at Fren.

Fren's glared shifted from Zhane to Ashley, "I suppose the pathetic female he attempted a relationship with would support him."

"Pathetic what?" Ashley grated as her knuckles went white against the consol in front of her.

"Andros is a Lifer," Zhane ground out, "You can't just take his morpher away."

"Has that been proven?" Fren asked smirking, "I don't recall seeing tests to prove such."

"Sudden abrupt personality change," Zhane grated, "You knew Andros before he touched his morpher for the first time. Who he is morphed is completely different from who he is when he isn't morphed."

"That could be an act. Have any tests been done to prove he's a Lifer?"

Zhane was nearly shaking in frustration and anger, "You'll kill him."

"He's not a Lifer. He has no heir for his morpher. It's time I inherited what should have been mine to begin with."

"Zordon decided that the morpher went to Andros! Not to you," Zhane reminded, "There was a formal meeting."

Fren shrugged, "Zordon's gone, killed at the hand of the ranger he chose. The Counsel has decided to review my case. Andros' actions have proven he's reckless and I have no doubt that…"

"You are incorrect," DECA interrupted.

Fren's face turned red in anger, "Did your operating system just interrupt me?"

Zhane smirked a smile at DECA's nearest eye, "What's he wrong about?"

"Andros will have an heir for his morpher. He is undergoing Parryth."

Karone's eyes widened as she turned to him. Zhane tried to keep his eyes off his teammates, knowing they'd be confused, but also knowing he couldn't say anything until Fren was no longer speaking at them.

Fren frowned, understanding dawning on his face for only a moment before he squashed it.

Zhane smirked, pretending for a moment that he'd known all along, "That's why you want to talk to Andros. You got The Counsel to review your claims, but then today when they were to meet they simply told you that you had nothing. You wanted to grill Andros."

Fren's face quickly changed to furious as he growled, "This isn't over!"

With those words the screen went black. Karone reached over and gripped Zhane's arm, giving it a squeeze. She leaned into him, "I want my brother back now."

"What's Parryth?" TJ asked.

Zhane wet his lips.

"Is Andros pregnant?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos, he can't be pregnant," Cassie laughed.

Ashley tapped her on the shoulder with a frown. Cassie turned. Ashley pointed out, "He wouldn't have gotten some mysterious women we've all never met pregnant and DECA said he'd have an heir…he can't, but…Zhane?"

"So it's more likely that some guy we've never met got Andros pregnant?" Cassie pointed out.

Ashley frowned, obviously not sure what to think.

"I've heard of Parryth before," Karone said quietly, "but I thought it was just a myth."

"It happens," Zhane commented, "It is a rare honor."

"Zhane?" Carlos prompted.

"We should to down to the medbay," Zhane suggested. 


	2. Chapter 2

As the whole group of them entered the med bay Zhane had to wonder if Andros would kill him later. Of course he could blame the whole thing on DECA and Karone needing to know what was going on with her brother, that and the others being nosey. Nah, he decided, gonna jump into this head first if I have to.

"DECA," he ordered, "bring up Andros' scan, the one you sent to the counsel and I don't want to hear it about privacy and him not wanting us to know because he forfeited that the moment he left without telling us Fren was after his morpher."

He sounded more commanding than he felt. Zhane was worried, his best friend was obviously in trouble and he wasn't quite sure he'd actually be allowed to help. Zhane stared silently at the reading when it came up.

"That's Andros' energy," Karone said as she stepped closer to the screen, "and that's…"

"Twins," Zhane supplied, "Which is completely typical for your family, I should've suspected before I even asked for the reading."

"It is?"

Zhane turned to Karone, "Is what?"

He frowned at the reading again.

"Typical for my family," she smiled despite the gravity of what they were talking about.

"For generations it's been one boy and one girl," Zhane explained.

Karone nodded, "So I'm going to be an Aunt twice over."

"Not that we want to interrupt," Carlos interrupted, "but how are you getting anything off of that? It looks like an energy reading."

"This is Andros' energy," Karone said, trailing her fingers over it, "These two extra readings here are the babies."

"So Andros really is pregnant?" Cassie asked.

"Parryth," Zhane confirmed.

"Ah, do guys get pregnant a lot where you're from?" TJ asked.

"Only Power Rangers," Zhane explained, "It's considered a reward for the service and it's a rare honor."

"So how does that work?" Ashley asked, "How'd he become pregnant?"

"Energy transfer," Karone answered, "if the stories I heard were correct."

Zhane nodded, "I'm the child of a Parryth."

"You are?" Cassie asked looking confused as Karone wrapped her arms around him.

Zhane paused to give Karone a kiss on the cheek, "I have two fathers, both were rangers."

"But what do you mean by an energy transfer?" TJ asked, going back to Ashley's question.

"It can be as simple as touching while morphed," Zhane explained, "Or touching unmorphed after a large battle, after a difficult victory."

"Touching as…" Carlos trailed off looking confused.

Zhane pushed a stray strand of hair behind Karone's ear, gave them a meaningful look and repeated, "Touching."

"So like I could shove TJ and he could end up with a baby?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, we're a pretty touchy group," Cassie pointed out.

"There needs to be a connection," Zhane said, "Usually the parents are a couple, occasionally it brings people together. If there is a need, it can bring two people together, it's just extremely rare. It's more likely that the parents are together."

"He hasn't dated since we broke up," Ashley pointed out, "He's taken dates to meetings where it's expected, but he hasn't been dating."

"He's been doing too many missions to date," Karone commented, "You two are good friends now, but…I…"

Zhane nodded at her look, "The team is the best place to start."

"Start what?" T.J. asked.

Carlos groaned, "I'm starting to feel stupid."

"We all are," Cassie agreed.

"A Parryth child is made from the energy signatures of two rangers, so for the first few months of development the fetus is a perfect blend of their energy. We can figure out who the other parent is by comparing Andros' energy combined with another and then seeing if it matches," Zhane explained, "We're the ones that are closest to Andros so obviously we start by comparing the team."

"Maybe he already did," Cassie pointed out.

"Yeah," TJ agreed, "DECA, did Andros figure out who the other parent is?"

"Andros deleted the file when he was finished," DECA told them, "and he ordered me to keep this information confidential."

"If he wasn't pregnant, he'd be in so much trouble when he gets back," Karone grumbled a look of worry on her face.

"We'll figure it out," Zhane soothed.

"If he doesn't want us to know…" Cassie pointed out.

"I have to know," Karone said quietly.

"If he doesn't want us to know then it's going to be difficult to get him to tell us," TJ pointed out.

"Well we can't wait till he's showing," Carlos put in, "and if it's not one of us we might just have to play matchmaker."

"What if it is one of you guys?" Cassie asked.

"It could be one of you too," Zhane told them.

"One of us?" Ashley frowned, "wouldn't it have made more sense for the girl to get pregnant."

"If his claim to his morpher is being challenged and part of it is because he doesn't have anyone to pass the morpher on to, then it makes more sense that there should be no doubt in anyone's mind that a child is his," Zhane pointed out.

"So any of the five of us could be the parent?" Cassie asked.

"Then we have to know," TJ decided.

Zhane nodded as he isolated one of the smaller energy signatures. He pulled up Andros signatures and then his own. He breathed out slowly, bent over and kissed Karone's shoulder.

"Defiantly not me," he said.

Karone nodded and closed her eyes.

"Not that I don't love your brother, but you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with," he said.

She opened her eyes and smiled.

Zhane pulled up Ashley's signature next, then Cassie's. He quickly ran through his fellow teammates.

"Nothing is even similar," Zhane said frowning.

"Who else do we check," Karone frowned at the screen.

"DECA," TJ asked, "how old are the fetuses?"

"Approximately one month and three days," DECA told them.

Karone sucked a deep breath inward.

Zhane turned his eyes back to the screen, "DECA do we have the energy signatures for the rangers that participated in the reds only mission on the moon?"

"That information is available," DECA replied.

"Do we start at the beginning or at the most recent?" TJ asked.

"Well we can skip you," Carlos pointed out.

"Try Tommy," Ashley suggested, "he trusts Tommy."

Zhane shook his head, "Not Tommy. He trusts Tommy because Tommy reminds him of his father."

"He does?" Karone asked.

"He thinks Tommy is a Kehtal," Zhane revealed, "with the same color alignment as your father."

"Kethal?" TJ asked.

"Man, now I'm really confused," Carlos complained.

Ashley nodded, "Why do I get the feeling that there might be more to being a ranger than we realized?"

Zhane wet his lips, how did he explain? Where did he start? Finally he said slowly, "A Kehtal is a person who has many color alignments. One must have four before they are considered one, so while Andros' claim may one day be valid if Tommy picks up another color, at this point it's not."

"Why four colors?" Carlos asked.

"Some rangers use ranking systems," Karone said.

"They do?" Cassie asked.

"SPD," Zhane explained, "use it the most, though they have faded into the background since Sirius was destroyed. They will rise again though, knowing them, with a stronger group of rangers."

"SPD?" TJ asked.

"Space Patrol Delta," Zhane said.

"Really this is interesting and we're going to want you to explain later," Ashley said, "but right now we need to figure out this situation with Andros."

"Where do we start?" Carlos frowned.

"We should do this in some sort of order," Cassie pointed out.

Karone crossed her arms and glared at the screen.

"We'll work through the list," Zhane agreed.

"Start with Jason," TJ decided, "I really can't see him and Cole getting along enough to raise kids together."

Zhane nodded, searching through the data from the mission until he found the energy signatures of the rangers that had fought in the battle.

"I thought there were ten red rangers, didn't Time Force have two?" Zhane asked.

"Wes was red and Eric was the Quantum Ranger," TJ agreed.

"I only have nine energy signatures," Zhane frowned.

"Rocky wasn't able to make it," TJ told him, "When I asked Andros he mentioned that he was unobtainable and on Aquaitar."

Zhane nodded, "Hopefully he's working to get Earth a seat on The Counsel."

"What is The Counsel?" Carlos asked.

"By the time you guys joined Andros it had disbanded," Karone answered, "it's basically a counsel that decides on ranger matters and has a representative from each planet that has ranger teams."

"It's suppose to coordinate unity between teams from different planets," Zhane explained, "Occasionally they have to decide who gets a morpher, when there is a dispute."

"So Fren really might be a threat?" TJ asked.

Zhane nodded, "In keeping with Kerovian traditions if Andros has a child to pass his morpher onto then there is no question. The only way for Fren to get The Counsel to reconsider would be if Andros died before the children are born."

He glanced at Karone.

"I want my brother now," she told him.

"We need to figure out a way to keep Andros safe," TJ said.

Cassie sighed, "Yeah, without him realizing we're being overprotective."

Zhane turned back to the screen, "Hopefully we can get some help."

He pulled up Jason's energy signature and then stared silently as it melded with Andros, blending to form a match to the energy signature of the baby.

"New plan," Karone decided, "I want to meet this Jason before we decide on anything. He should also be made aware that I used to be evil and I have no qualms about hurting him."


	3. Chapter 3

Jason leaned against the doorframe of the empty room. The walls were a blank white, ready for any color that he'd pick. The carpet was still that multiple brown mix it'd been when he moved in. He'd intended to change it.

"How about a guest room?" Kim suggested.

"I already have a guest room," Jason pointed out, "Do I really need two?"

"An office?" she tried.

"I have an office," Jason pointed out, "When Adam and I were putting the dojo together we made sure to put aside office space."

Jason frowned. How could he possibly tell Kim what this room meant to him, what his original intentions for it had been?

Kim regarded him a moment, head tilted as she thought. Finally she asked, "What did _she_ want it to be?"

"It's my house," Jason reminded.

Kim nodded, "Did she give you the ring back?"

Jason shook his head, "No. It's been a year so it's a loss."

Kim nodded looking concerned.

"I'm over Emily," Jason reminded, "I've dated…I just haven't found the right person yet."

Absently Jason ran his thumb over his lips remembering that interrupted kiss with Andros. Why couldn't he stop thinking about that kiss?

"You haven't dated anyone in over a month," Kim pointed out.

Jason frowned, "I haven't?"

"Nope," Kim confirmed.

Had it really been over a month since he'd seen Andros? Jason looked around the blank room and decided to distract Kim instead of telling her that he suspected he'd met someone, but that he wasn't quite sure where to begin with them. Jason shrugged, "She wanted to move one of her friends in and I had hoped to turn it into a nursery."

"Jason," Kim frowned as she crossed over. He leaned down and accepted the hug she gave him.

"It's okay," he mumbled into her hair, "I should've known when I asked if she wanted to get a house or put a wedding together and she chose house."

"How could you have known?" Kim sympathized as she stepped back to look at him.

Jason frowned slightly as he thought about it, thought best how to phrase what he wanted to say, "She never helped pay for this place. I used the inheritance from Grandpa to cover most of the costs and she didn't contribute anything."

Kim frowned at him.

Jason shrugged, "We wanted different things out of life and the things I changed for her were little, the things she'd of changed for me were asking too much."

Kim's eyes darted over his face a moment and he wasn't quite sure he liked the worry on her face. Finally she nodded crossed her arms and smiled, "Well at least you got a bike out of it."

"There is that," Jason agreed, "but it still doesn't help me decide what to do with this room."

Kim spun around to look at the space again as the doorbell rang.

"Guess we save it for another time," Jason smiled before he went to answer the door, Kim following.

Jason paused when he found Tommy on his doorstep with two other people who looked familiar. Wait, one of them was an Astro ranger. He's seen the news having fits over them after they morphed in public. Was Andros okay? That was a silly question, Jason berated himself, they wouldn't be coming to talk to him if something had happened to Andros.

"Hi!" Kim greeted as she elbowed him. Jason stepped away as she threw herself at Tommy for a hug, "Where have you been?"

Tommy smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, "With Hayley mostly. Justin decided to bring over his initial ideas of what to do with the Dino Gems and now she's taking over. He's so busy with school and another project that he's let her have it so…I'm trying to reign in ideas."

Kim grinned stepping back, "When do I get to meet her?"

"Whenever you want?" Tommy asked, before he teased, "After I get to see your ring."

Kim held out her hand. Tommy took it, examining it, "Kat's look the same?"

"We picked them out together," she nodded.

The very blonde guy tapped Tommy's shoulder. Was that blonde? Jason wasn't quite sure. Tommy responded by tilting Kim's hand so he could see her ring.

"Oh!," the young woman responded as she peaked over the guys shoulder, "It's beautiful."

"Thanks!" Kim grinned.

The guy glanced at him. Jason blinked and asked, "Ranger business?"

The young woman nodded seriously, looking him over. Tommy turned, "Jason, Kim this is Zhane and Karone. Karone, Zhane this is Jason and Kim."

After exchanging hello's and inviting them inside Jason asked, "Did we miss something?"

"Miss something?" Tommy asked.

Jason smiled at Tommy's confused look as he reminded, "That crazy red mission to the moon that you organized. Did we miss something?"

"No, but something has happened," Tommy explained before he looked over to Zhane and Karone, "I'm still a bit confused on that."

Karone crossed her arms, examining Jason again as she agreed, "Same here."

"Maybe we'd better sit down," Zhane suggested.

It didn't take long to get everyone settled into his living room when it became clear that no one wanted anything to drink. Jason settled on the couch next to Tommy and bumped his shoulder wanting to find a way to wipe that serious, but confused look off his friend's face. Kim was on the other side of Tommy and he leaned over to exchange a glance at her. She ran a soothing hand over Tommy's back and glanced over to where Karone and Zhane were perched in chairs next to each other. Zhane's look was friendly, but examining and Karone…

Jason frowned, "Hey, you're…"

"Andros' sister," she supplied, "Or I used to be Astronema."

Jason nodded. She'd meant both as a challenge.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked.

Karone blinked as though she wasn't quite sure what to make of the empathy coming from Kim voice. Zhane reached out and squeezed her knee and Karone took his hand, squeezing it.

"Jason," Tommy asked slowly, "did anything happen after I left for the hospital?"

Confused Jason turned from looking at Karone to looking at him, "You knew our plans. Celebrate and crash here."

"Between you and my brother," Karone clarified.

Jason looked at her again, then back to Tommy, then to Zhane.

"Is he okay?" Jason asked.

"We…" Zhane started and then broke off. He closed his eyes briefly before he glanced at Karone the worry evident on his face.

Jason sat forward. Andros wasn't dead was he? No, he couldn't be? Why were they here? What had happened?

"Did anything happen?" Zhane asked him.

"We were a little drunk," Jason said, not sure what they wanted or that Andros would want him to say anything about the kiss they shared.

"You guys got him drunk?" Tommy asked.

"Not much," Jason said, "TJ stressed not to, but between Eric and Carter everyone pretty much had a few."

"Eric and Carter?" Tommy asked.

"Eric wanted to get Wes a bit drunk. Carter helped enable," Jason explained.

"What does that have to do with my brother?" Karone asked sounding stressed, before she sat back in the seat with an exasperated noise, "We're wasting our time."

"It's probably fine," Zhane soothed, "We don't even know when it happened."

"But we do know that…" Karone broke off.

"When I asked him about it later he said he was fine, that he sometimes forgets he shouldn't and floats things," Jason offered, "Is he okay?"

He had to know if Andros was okay? Where was Andros?

Jason ran a hand over his forehead as he wondered where this sudden need to find Andros was coming from. He ran a thumb over his lips. They really couldn't have come all this way because he kissed Andros, could they?

"Jason," Kim asked slowly, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," he answered.

He turned to find her leaned forward watching him from around Tommy, "You said you wanted to find a guy and you were going out quite a bit before that red mission. When you came back you just stopped. You've been dis…no…different somehow and I can't find the right words, but…"

"Kim," Jason interrupted as he reached around to give her hand a squeeze, "I don't think they came here because I…"

Had he upset Andros? Had it been extremely culturally wrong to kiss Andros as he had? But Andros had kissed him back.

"You know," Tommy interrupted, "Jason touches everyone, all the time touches everyone so it could've been any little thing and could've happened at any time so are you sure? I mean how exactly…are you sure?"

Jason frowned. What was Tommy talking about? Kim looked between Tommy, Zhane and Karone.

"We're sure," Zhane answered.

"Sure about what?" Kim asked.

"Parryth," Karone answered.

"What?" Jason asked.

"They think that Andros is pregnant," Tommy explained, "and that you're the dad."

Jason sank into the couch as his mind stuttered to a stop. He barely heard himself stutter out, "I only kissed him twice."

"That would be enough," Zhane told him.

Oh.

Dimly Jason became aware that Kim was kneeling in front of him. When had she moved? How had she gotten over here so quickly? He frowned at her. She smiled, "Guess you get your nursery after all."


	4. Chapter 4

Jason turned slowly, taking in the Command Center. This was a dream and he was going to cherish every moment of seeing the original base of operations pristine, almost untouched. It wasn't destroyed here in his dream, it was whole.

It was quieter than he remembered.

"I know I ask too much sometimes," Zordon's voice said.

Dream, Jason's mind told him as he turned to take in a face he knew well…attached to a body he'd only seen video of.

"You asked so that we would grow and learn," Jason said.

"No, I've asked too much," Zordon decided.

Jason smiled and shook his head, "It's good to see you, even if this is only a dream."

"A dream," Zordon mused, "why would you say that?"

"You're dead," Jason pointed out.

"Physically, yes," Zordon agreed.

Jason frowned, "And not physically?"

Zordon didn't answer. He smiled warmly at Jason before he said, "Nearly all of you have worked through your blame, as I knew you would. You've looked past circumstances to see the truths and never blamed him."

"Blamed who?" Jason asked.

"And yet I asked too much of him," Zordon said, "perhaps too much of you."

This dream was odd. Why wasn't Zordon answering him? Who was he talking about?

"I don't understand," Jason said.

"He still blames himself," Zordon said.

"Who?" Jason asked, desperate, confused.

"Remind him," Zordan asked, "Please?"

"I don't understand," Jason repeated.

"You will," Zordon reassured.

Jason nodded.

"The consequences from my death would not have been the same if a foe had destroyed me," Zordon explained.

"Rita, Zedd and the others wouldn't be good?" Jason asked.

"That's correct," Zordon told him, "It had to be a friend."

"Andros," Jason said, "You're talking about Andros."

"This won't be easy for you," Zordon told him again, "but the rewards will be well worth the struggle."

Jason woke up standing in the middle of his empty room, his soon to be nursery.

* * *

Jason watched as Ashley tightened the belt on her jacket and shivered. He started to take his off.

"No, don't. I'll be okay," Ashley told him, "I just didn't expect it to be so cold."

Jason shrugged, "It's been warm lately, but not today. Maybe we could head inside?"

"Adele's or Bulk's?" Ashley asked.

"The Surf Spot is closer," Jason decided as they began to walk, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well…I just…" Ashley paused and started walking backwards to face him, "Andros mostly."

Jason nodded, running a hand through his hair, "This all still seems a little far-fetched."

Ashley nodded, "It seems there is a lot about being a Power Ranger I didn't know."

"Same here," Jason agreed as they headed up the path towards The Surf Spot and found a table.

As Ashley settled into her seat she told Jason, "He's not going to be very accepting of this."

Jason rested his hand on his chin, "The kids part or the me part?"

Ashley frowned, "He will take responsibility for the kids, but he's going to do his best to push you away. That's how he is. You start to get close and he closes off or tries to push you away."

Jason nodded. They stilled as Adele pushed a teenager toward them, "Now just take their order like we practiced."

Ashley smiled encouragingly and Jason tried to do the same as they both quickly decided on a plate of fries to share and drinks.

As the two found themselves alone again Jason asked, "Not that I don't appreciate that you want to give me some advice when it comes to trying to…are you sure you're okay with this?"

Ashley nodded, "We didn't work out and part of his excuse for that was that he'd dated the yellow before me and didn't feel he could be sure that what he was feeling for me wasn't residual feelings for the person who'd held the morpher before me."

Jason nodded, understanding and listening closely when Ashley lowered her voice. Maybe they should've stuck to being outside, without having to worry about anyone hearing them talk about ranger business. Most people might know Ashley was a ranger, but he still had the benefit of being anoymous.

The young man Adele was training brought them their drinks and they thanked him.

"That's still an excuse," Jason commented.

Ashley nodded, "He knew it and I knew it, but at the same time it wasn't working between us. Honestly I think I may have been the only girl he's ever dated and I don't think he factored in that my gender might be a problem."

Jason nodded, "That's rough."

Ashley smiled slightly, "Good for you and I'll find someone eventually."

"I hope you do," Jason said sympathetically, "break ups suck."

"It was a few years ago," Ashley said.

Jason smiled, "Mine was only a year ago, but everyone still likes to nag me about it."

"Who?"

"Someone I met when I came back to Angel Grove, she wasn't quite sure who she was and when she did figure it out we weren't compatible anymore," Jason explained, "which I'm over and…"

"Moving on?" Ashley supplied.

Jason nodded.

"Well he's not going to make it easy on you," Ashley told him, "he's going to expect you to just up and leave him at some point so he's going to try and push you away so that he doesn't have to deal with it."

"So push back or give him his space?" Jason asked as their fries arrived.

Ashley snagged one and told him, "It depends. Sometimes he does just need his space, but more often than not he just needs a hug, or someone to reassure him that he's not alone. He loves being touched, not that he'll ever admit it."

Jason smiled faintly, "Well that's good cause I tend to be a very touchy person."

They ate in silence for a moment before Ashley gave him a sly grin, "I should probably warn you about what happens when he gets really happy."

Jason frowned and wet his lips, "Okay."

"Freaked me out the first time it happened, but sometimes when he's happy he involuntarily floats himself and you."

"That's why I kissed him," Jason confessed.

Ashley smiled slightly and asked, "What?"

"I asked him about him floating things so he demonstrated by floating us," Jason explained, before he smiled faintly, "He just looked so…I can't really explain it, I just wanted to kiss him."

Ashley nodded, "Well I can understand that one."

* * *

Zhane waited till Jason followed him in the room before he told him, "Thought I'd end the tour by showing you your room."

Jason set his suitcase down, "Thanks."

Zhane smirked, "You really didn't have to carry it the whole time."

"Yes, I did," Jason laughed, "Or you wouldn't have your 'I made Jason carry his suitcase' prank and story."

"True," Zhane laughed.

Jason glanced around the undecorated room, taking in the bed, dresser and what he assumed was a closet. There was a small table with two chairs in the corner away from the door. Zhane snagged one of the chairs, turned it around and perched his chin on the back of it.

"I contacted The Counsel," Zhane told him.

Jason snagged a chair, "And?"

"Fren didn't contact The Ranger Counsel," Zhane told him, "He protested with the governmental counsel that KO-35 has put together. They're called 'The Counsel' too. It makes sense though. The Ranger Counsel probably wouldn't have listened to a protest merely because our rangers are female, but since the tradition for the Astro rangers is an all male team, if he could get the governmental counsel to lodge a protest then The Ranger Counsel would've had to look into his complaint."

"He was bluffing?" Jason asked.

Zhane frowned, "If Andros doesn't have anyone to pass his morpher onto than Fren's claim towards the morpher is valid."

Jason nodded, "He's going to try and makes sure Andros doesn't have our children."

"He'll do what he can to ensure that," Zhane agreed.

"Then he'd better hope I never meet him."

Zhane rested his chin in his hands and quirked a smile, "Jason, whatever happens in the future remember that the two of you wouldn't have been brought together by the Parryth if you wouldn't be a strong couple."

Jason nodded. It was something he needed to hear, but he wasn't sure how to respond. Instead he urged Zhane to continue, "There something else you want to tell me."

Zhane closed his eyes, nodded and took a calming breath. He opened his eyes and asked Jason, "Do you know why silvers are special?"

"They're shiny?" Jason teased.

Zhane smiled and laughed, then pressed his lips together before he said seriously, "The silver, no matter what numerical position, is always a protector of the team. If one carries the color long enough, they bond with their teammates, more specifically with their teammates morphers."

"So you can…" Jason trailed off confused.

"Know when they need me," Zhane told him, before he said quietly, "When I bonded with Andros, he bonded back. That doesn't happen very often, but he's particularly sensitive to the morphing power and though my bond to the rest of the team he bonded to them as well."

Zhane paused a moment before he asked, "Do you know how most reds die?"

"Die?" Jason asked.

Zhane nodded, "As far as we know Earth rangers haven't experienced a permanent death yet, but it does happen."

Jason nodded. He could think of several reasons, but he didn't want to belittle the information that Zhane was giving him by guessing. Jason told him, "No, but I suppose that it would be difficult to deal with such a death."

Zhane nodded, "Most of them sacrifice themselves to save their teams. There has only been one team that has sacrificed itself to save their red. It was a rule. We don't let anyone get Andros."

Jason's eyes darted over Zhane's face and a part of him wanted to reach out and comfort the other man, but it didn't seem that Zhane was finished.

"Zhane, what are you telling?" Jason asked.

"That bond," Zhane told Jason before closing his eyes tightly and explaining, "When they died, we…we felt it."

"Zhane…"

"I've dealt with it mostly," Zhane told him, "but I don't think he has, but then he survived and he wasn't sure I had. He also cut off his bond to me once I woke up, so he probably isn't bonded to the others either. I can still feel him, but he isn't sensing me."

Zhane glanced down, lips pressed together.

Jason nodded, sensing the need for a subject change, but not wanting to ask the question that was pushing at him. They sat in silence for a moment before Jason gave in and asked, "Did you two ever sleep together?"

"Sleep together?" Zhane asked puzzled before his eyes widened and he nodded, "Once. We had got the civilians into a cave system for the night and we knew if we were going to get them to a transport past Dark Specter's troops we'd have to go through the ruins of the city. We'd just lost our team and he…I was losing him and I wasn't dealing very well either. We…I was trying to remind him that he hadn't lost all of us, that we would still win. That he wasn't alone. I…"

Zhane paused to take a breath before he confessed, "I went down the next day."

* * *

Jason rolled over in the bed he was beginning to think was too narrow. He should sleep. The others had insisted that DECA knew where she was going and knew what she was doing. At the same time he was the only one on the ship. The quiet seemed almost loud to him, not the surrounded by friends chatter he was use to. The talk with Zhane wouldn't leave him. Both Zhane and Andros had been through so much, how was he suppose to reach out to Andros? Was he strong enough to be there for Andros, in whatever ways the other man would need him to be? Would…

"That was a lot harder than I'd thought it'd be."

Jason swung out of bed and into a defensive stance. He frowned confused at the young man in a yellow Astro uniform sitting on his dresser.

The young man laughed, "Sorry, now you're all startled and rumpled."

"Who are you?" Jason asked.

"Astro Yellow."

"Ashley is…"

"Former Astro Yellow," the young man corrected, "Lori."

"Hi," Jason greeted.

Lori laughed again as he jumped off the dresser, "Hi."

"How are you…am I dreaming?"

Lori shrugged, "It might be easier to believe that."

"I'm feeling a bit confused," Jason confessed as he reached out a hand to shake.

Lori blinked down at his hand, "Is this a greeting?"

"Yeah, you take it and then we shake," Jason explained.

Lori tilted his head and regarded him a moment before he took Jason's hand. Lori's touch was light, almost not there, but still felt.

"That is not at all how I'm used to greeting," Lori explained.

"What do you do?" Jason asked.

"Hug and press our cheeks together," Lori explained before wrapping barely there arms around him. Jason hugged him back briefly before Lori laughed again and pulled away, "Ask Andros to demonstrate a Xybrian greeting."

"A what?"

"He trained with one," Lori shrugged, "and it might be good for him to remember that."

"Who are you?" Jason asked.

"I already told you," Lori smiled as he walked around Jason slowly, "Astro Yellow."

"Why are you here?"

Lori paused in front of him, "To tell you to tread carefully. A war is brewing. Also to tell you that understanding is good, necessary even, but laughter is better. Hugs are needed, but kisses are irreplaceable. I also came to wish you luck."

"Luck?"

"You may find yourself needing it," Lori told him before he faded and disappeared.

Jason looked around the room a moment and seeing no one asked, "DECA…"

He got no response. Jason looked around the room startled. What was going on? What had happened? Where…

Jason's eyes opened and he sat up in bed. With a groan Jason fell back against his pillow, "Oh man, I have got to stop having these weird dreams."

"Jason," DECA answered, "are you alone?"

"Yes," Jason answered her, relieved to hear her voice, but not liking her question. Was he still dreaming? Jason reached over and pinched himself, no not a dream.

"There was an energy fluctuation in your room," DECA informed him, "I attempted to rouse you several times."


	5. Chapter 5

The ship was silent. The steady hum that Andros had become accustomed to had dimmed. It was the sound of a ship that only one was living on. It was the sound of a ship with all secondary systems temporarily shut down.

He remembered the silence that had existed before he'd met TJ, Ashley, Carlos and Cassie.

Andros stayed morphed. He dropped the small black box he'd returned with to his locker and activated the nearest control panel to see if there was anyone on board.

Where had his sister gone? Where were his teammates? What if DECA had been compromised?

What if he'd lost DECA?

There was one life sign and he wasn't going to take any chances, his assumption ran toward enemy.

As Andros began to move towards the bridge he pulled out his Astro Blaster. He used a side panel to open the door, peaked around the corner and only saw the back…that was Jason. Andros stepped into full view as Jason turned around.

He took a step away from Jason and then another. Enter or leave, why couldn't he decide?

"Are you going to blast me or run away from me?" Jason asked.

Andros lowered his weapon, put it away.

Jason took a step towards him and Andros took another step back.

"My team, where are they?"

"Earth," Jason answered.

"DECA," Andros asked, "What did you do?"

"It became necessary to reveal your condition to Fren," DECA explained.

Andros nodded, "And the others?"

"They were present when he demanded answers," DECA responded.

Jason crossed his arms and teased, "I could've stayed at home and let Kim decide that pink is a must when it comes to room design."

Andros tilted his head.

Jason quirked a smile, "You're still morphed."

"You're on my ship," Andros pointed out, "and my team is gone."

Jason shrugged, "They decided it was best to clear out and give us some time alone."

"Did they say why?"

"They weren't too clear on that one," Jason told him, "but they decided we get a week before they come to see if you've killed me yet. I think they're taking bets."

Andros powered down and asked, "A week?"

"Yes," Jason confirmed, "a week."

Andros frowned, "An Earth week? That's an assumption. Did they mean the week to start when you left or when I had returned to the ship?"

"I'm not really sure," Jason said as he closed the distance between them.

Andros glanced up at Jason's face, then averted his eyes, "How long have you been on board?"

Jason frowned and shrugged, "Not really sure. A day, maybe?"

"DECA?" Andros asked, "How long has Jason been aboard?"

"Approximately 23 hours and seven minutes," DECA answered.

Andros nodded, glancing up at Jason again. He wanted to pull the other man close, kiss him again, but they had shared only two brief kisses and that was over a month ago. Andros wanted Jason to be here because the other man wanted to be, not because circumstances demanded it.

"We should return you to your home," Andros managed.

Jason frowned as he stepped closer, "I'm not going anywhere."

How many times had he heard that in his life? How many times had he been disappointed? Andros wanted to back away, wanted to flee or push Jason away, and a part of him wanted to trust. Andros sighed, "I don't have time to take you home at the moment. I have another place I have to be. I had hoped to see my sister before I left again. I suppose it will have to wait."

"She wants to see you too," Jason offered.

Andros nodded, then turned and mused, "Perhaps I could drop you off on Aquitar. You could see your friends."

"Friends?" Jason questioned as he stepped still closer.

Andros turned to face him, taking a step back, "You are friends with Billy and Rocky, aren't you?"

"Rocky's on Aquitar?" Jason questioned.

"He's been on Aquitar," Andros revealed, "you should go visit, you can congratulate them."

"Congratulate?" Jason asked as he took another step forward.

"On their marriage," Andros explained, stepping back and running into a consol, "It was the reason your former teammate didn't attend the mission on Earth's moon."

Jason placed both hands on the consol, leaning into Andros as he asked, "So you're saying Rocky couldn't come to the red mission because he was on Aquitar marrying Billy?"

"Aquitarian weddings are three days long," Andros said, knowing he wasn't really trapped and wanting Jason to move in closer. His eyes darted over Jason's face, taking in his eyes and those lips that were quirking into a small smirk.

"I'll let them know how annoyed I am that they went and got married without telling most of us later. I'll even make Tommy squirm for not telling me cause somehow I'm sure he knew, but it's not going to work Andros."

"What's not going to work?" Andros asked. Jason was just that bit too close, it would be so easy to pull him in and kiss him. No, Andros told himself, that would really be a bad idea. If he kissed Jason he might not stop there.

"Distracting me," Jason told him, "You and I need to figure some things out, especially if we're having children together."

Andros closed his eyes. How did he talk about this?

"What did they tell you?" Andros asked.

"Enough that I have the gist of what's going on," Jason told him, before he reached up and brushed Andros' cheek, "What were you…When were you going to tell me?"

Andros tried not to lean into that touch. He pressed his lips together a moment and told Jason, "I hadn't figure that out yet."

"I can accept that," Jason nodded, "though I still find it kind of a jip that all we did was kiss and now we're having kids."

Andros closed his eyes and took a small breath to steady himself. Now he knew how to push Jason away. He opened his eyes and said as steadily as he could, "You're attraction to me is a product of the Parryth."

Jason leaned into him just a bit more. That was distracting, too distracting Andros decided as he breathed the other man in. How could he smell so good? This isn't real, Andros told himself.

"I was attracted to you the first time I saw you," Jason said, "I hardly think that has anything to do with your being pregnant, besides Zhane and I talked and he said this wouldn't have happened if we couldn't be brought together by it."

"You believe everything they say about Ranger happy endings?" Andros challenged.

"Happy endings, maybe not," Jason conceded, "but I am at least going to stick around to help raise our kids."

"I don't need your help," Andros told him.

Jason frowned, "I think you do, raising a kid isn't easy. Raising two of them is going to be harder."

"This is why I wasn't going to tell you," Andros pushed, "I didn't want you to drop everything in your life to come out here."

Jason's face clouded over in anger briefly and for a moment Andros thought he would push away. Instead Jason's face cleared and he told Andros, "What were you going to do, wait till they were eighteen and then have them come find me?"

"Eighteen?" Andros questioned confused. How had that not worked? Why hadn't Jason gotten angry with him? Anger he could work with, he could use to push Jason away, but this understanding…what did he do with that?

"When they're adults," Jason explained.

Andros pushed against Jason's chest and was relieved when Jason stepped back, giving him his personal space back.

"On KO-35 one is considered an adult at fourteen."

"Fourteen?" Jason questioned.

"I don't want to talk about this right now," Andros said as he stepped around Jason and began to key in the destination he wanted to reach.

"What do you want to talk about then?" Jason asked.

Andros glared at him as he began to stalk off the bridge, "I don't want to talk."

"Where are you going?" Jason asked.

"To get something to eat," Andros told him, "You're not coming with me."

Jason frowned and wet his lips.

Andros had almost reached the door when he paused and turned around, "And you're wrong about one thing."

"What is that?" Jason asked looking slightly amused.

Andros frowned. He was acting like a child he knew, but he wanted to push Jason away, he didn't want to trust this attraction. He opened his mouth, but the lie that he wasn't attracted to Jason would come out. With a frustrated growl Andros turned and left.


End file.
